MySims Apartment Life (DS)
This page is for the DS version of MySims Apartment Life. Gameplay The gameplay of MySims Apartment Life (DS) is pretty much like MySims Original (Wii). There is only one apartment which you work at and you can name it whatever you like. You start out as bellhop and get promotions every time you complete an "Elevator Level". Elevator Levels are pretty much the same as Star Levels and in order to complete them you have to convince sims to move in and complete their tasks. Unlike the original MySims for Wii, every sim has tasks. When you complete an Elevator Level a landlord comes over to see how you have been doing. If they are proud with what you've done they will give you a promotion and let you use the elevator to go up a floor and work there. Every sim that you move in can do a job for you; if you kick out a maid or something you have to replace them with a new one. Essences Essences return in MySims Apartment Life and you can customize just about everything with them; from outfits, to objects, to floors, to walls, to ceilings! Below is a list of essences in the game. *Bubble Gum *Rubber Ducky *Tear *Skull *Stink Bomb *Simoleon *Dark Wood *Light Wood *Dead Wood *Eight-Ball *Tennis Ball *Beach Ball *Basket Ball *Soap *Poppy *Rose *Violet *Blossom *Dead Flower *Star *Rocket *Space Ship *Alien *Leaf *Devil *Smiley *Heart *Metal *Ginny Figurine Create-A-Sim Create-A-Sim returns with the options that you could use in the original MySims and a few new ones. Here is a list: *Piercings *Tattoos *Eyes *Eye Color *Top *Bottom *Shoes *Scarf/Necklace *Mouth *Skin *Glasses When creating a new sim after your original, you can sometimes make them a supernatural creature or an animal. Another new feature is to be able to color your clothes anyway you like. Characters Sims You Can Move-In *'NOTE:' You can only move-in one sim from each category. Lifeguards *Summer *Tad McCaffrey *Ms. Crumplebottom Cows *Tuffy *Annabelle *Clarabelle Fisherman *Barney Cull *Hank *Joseph Construction Workers *Torajiro *Patrick Rhino *Stephan Entertainers *Trevor Verily *The Amazing Daryl Handsly *Annie Radd Sushi Bar Owners *Sachiko Watanabe *Gino Delicioso *Hisao Watanabe Gardeners *Sandy Impertinent *Poppy *Ashley Fortune Tellers *Zoe *Rosalina *Nova Doctors and Nurses *Yuki *Blaine *Dr. R Patients *Iggy *Jimmy Watanabe *Liberty Vets *Renee *MC Emi *Sheriff Ginny Other Animals *Percy *Mitch *Clover Gamers *Vic Vector *Pablo *Sir Spencer Café Owners *Roxie Road *Charlie Delicioso *Grandma Ruthie Librarians *Amelia *Elmira *Odin Revolution Artists *Cedella *Justice *Buddy Maids *Olivia *Violet Nightshade *CleanBot Zombies *Zombie Carl Weatherby *Mellody the Mummy *Melthutamenemopet the Mummy Spirits *Cyrus *Cassandra *Mystery Unicorn Fitness Trainers *Victoria *Roger *Master Aran Female Royalty *Duchess Beverly *Princess Butter *Morgan Male Royalty *King Roland *Lord Daniel *Morcubus Creations *Proto-Makoto *Tobor *Bug Man Scientists *Alexa Lexington *Dr. F *Gertrude Spackle Bellhops *Bella Hop *Jacob Junior *Jacob Senior Partiers1 *Sandra *Chaz McFreely *Michael Gray Partiers2 *Rhonda *Luke *Travis Cats *Ms. Prissykins *Cattail *Weather Dogs *Doggy Osbourne *Dogwood *Grit Fashion People *Kyouko *Dolly Dearheart *Ms. Nicole Trouble Makers *Mandy Impertinent *Derek *Rusty Elves *Garque Wonka *Petal Lily Iris *Leaf Dremus Spa Owners *Emily *Sophie *Shirley Sims You Cannot Kick Out *Business Man *Norman the Normal *Tim *Hopper *MascotBot *Goth Boy *Beebee *Paul Wisnewski the Yeti *Rosalyn P. Marshall *Boss Skip Rogers *Winter *Snoland *You *Amy *Star Prince Portals Elevator Levels *Elevator Level 0 = Lobby *Elevator Level 1 = Average Apartments *Elevator Level 2 = Service Apartments *Elevator Level 3 = Pets Apartments *Elevator Level 4 = Nature Apartments *Elevator Level 5 = Basement *Elevator Level 6 = Spooky Apartments *Elevator Level 7 = Royal Apartments *Elevator Level 8 = Frozen Apartments *Elevator Level 9 = Roof Category:Games